


Fated Encounter

by Airjar08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explosions, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airjar08/pseuds/Airjar08
Summary: "Hi! What brings you here?" The man said. Not recognizing the prince."I was traveling around town. What about you?""I'm collecting some mushrooms to make some mushrooms stew""You have very pretty eyes" The prince said walking closer to the man.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quackpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackpuff/gifts).



It was another normal day for Prince Skeppy. One of his royal duties was to go out into town and buy some medicine for his sister which was ill. He put on his shiny netherite armor before hopping on his faithful horse, Chocolate.

He rode around town after he got the medicine. He loved seeing everyone's smiling faces. He saw a forest and decided to go inside. He then saw a man picking something. Mushrooms? He walked closer and saw the man perk his head up.

The man turned his head suddenly and there Skeppy encountered a pair of emerald eyes. The man had a simple set of clothes, but his features were the fairest of the land. The man jumped at the sudden eye contact.

"Hi! What brings you here?" The man said. Not recognizing the prince.

"I was traveling around town. What about you?"

"I'm collecting some mushrooms to make some mushrooms stew"

"You have very pretty eyes" Skeppy said walking closer to the man.

"What?" The mysterious male said, now blushing and turning red,   
".... I think your eyes are very beautiful too." 

Skeppy smirked and started to get closer to the him.  
"What's your name mushroom boy?"

"Tell me your name first and then I'll say it.", He replied with a pout.

"Hmmm, you can call me Zak," not giving his real name not wanting this man to realize he's a prince.

"Name's Badboyhalo, Bad for short." The man said with a grin.  
"Cute," Zak said with a smile. He walked closer and grabbed one of the mushrooms in Bad's hand examining it.

"That's a brown mushroom, the brown ones are my favorite,"

"Why don't you like the red ones?" Zak asked.

"The brown ones remind me of your eyes," Bad said with a cheeky grin.

Zak couldn't help but laugh at the cheesiness. "Well I think this reminds me of yours" ,said Skeppy, as he chucked and pulled an emerald out of his pocket.

Bad's eyes grew in size from shock.   
"Wow. Such a flirt. And a show-off as well.", Bad chuckled.

"Only for you.", Skeppy said in a hushed tone, winking at Bad simultaneously.

" Why don't I take this one step further?"  
Zak started to get even closer to Bad.

With their facees only inches away from each other and Skeppy's hand on Bad's cheek, Bad smiled.

"Hmmm, I'd like that," 

Both unbale to stop smiling, Skeppy leaned in and kissed him. Both of them smiled into the kiss. Loving the feeling of soft lips on each other. Bad wanted to wrap his hands around Skeppy's neck, but then he'd have to drop the mushrooms. After what felt like forever Skeppy pulled away, with their faces still inches away from each other. Both unable to stop smiling like crazy, Bad finally broke the silence and said.

"I think I better get to making my stew, would you like to join me?"

"I've never cooked before," Zak replied.

"I can teach you. It'll be your first time,"

Skeppy stepped back and pointed out his hand, "Show me the way."

Bad started to lead the way by walking forward onto a path. His hands grasping onto his little basket as he skipped cheerful. Skeppy just stared in amazement at the adorable individual in front of him.

".... your so cute...", he whispered under his breath.

Bad then paused for a second and puffed his cheeks.

" I'm not cute! I'm hardcore!", he said in the cutest angry tone ever.

"Sure.", answered a Skeppy trying to hold in a laugh.

" Oh look Zak! We're here! Welcome to my comfy little home", announced Bad with a little smile on his face.

"Wow it's so cute." 

"Yup! Here come in. I promise it's better inside."

Zak tied his horse to a fence and walked inside,  
It really was better inside. The way it was decorated was so cute. They're were tons of plants and flowers. Bad noticed Zak was staring at the flowers. He picked up one of the flower pots and gave it to Skeppy.

"Here, for you." 

Zak's eyes widened as he took the flower pot from Bad and put it in his hands. It was the prettiest flower he had ever seen.

"It's called a cornflower." Bad said as he looked down the flower.

"I love it," Zak said as he lightly touched the petals.

Zak looked up to gaze at the man in front of him.  
" I promise to bring you something the next time we meet."

" Zak you don't have to...." replied Bad with softness in his voice.

Then there was a small rumble that interrupted the silence between them. Skeppy immediately turned red, looked away and crossed his arms around his stomach.

"Oh dear! Zak have you eaten? Come on, I'll whip up something scrumptious for you."

Bad took Skeppy's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Bad you don't have to..." said Skeppy quietly.

"No. You are a special guest, you silly muffin! I have to offer you something to eat." 

"Fine... I'll eat since it's your food...", Zak calmly stated.

They walk into the kitchen. Bad starts searching his cupboards as if he was looking for something specifically.

"You can give me anything, It doesn't matter to me." 

"No I want to give you something special. Ah! Found it!" Bad takes a muffin out of his cupboards and gives it too Skeppy,   
"Here! It's a blueberry muffin!"

"Wow I don't even remember the last time I had a muffin,"

"That's not good! You should be eating muffins daily."

"Daily?" Zak said with a smile trying not to laugh.

"Yes daily! It's good for your health,"  
"Are you sure about that?"

"Yup! I have my facts checked,"

Zak smiles and eats the muffin. He was astonished, "Holy shit! This is good did you make this?"

"Language, and yeah I made it this morning." Bad said with a smile.

Now Zak was laughing, "Language?!" 

Bad's smile quickly turned into a pout, "Yes language, no dirty language in my house,"

"Ok Bad I will use "proper language" while in your presence" he said while using his fingers to express his air quotes.

Bad clapped rapidly, "Yay!"  
He looked back at Skeppy and then his eyes reflected an emotion that Skeppy couldn't quite detect.

" Zak hold still. I have to do something."

Bad then leaned in close and picked the crumbs off of Skeppy's face. Zak just stood still, as his mind went blank and his heart raced at mind blogging speed.   
Bad then did something quite unexpected to Skeppy.   
He licked the last crumb off of Skeppy's face. 

Skeppy was speechless and flustered as Bad giggled, " Hey, I was hungry too."

Skeppy thought, ' Oh two can play that game.'

He smirked and proceeded to put his plan into action.  
He then got up from his seat and kissed Bad. Bad was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss. 

"Mmmm" Bad hummed. 

Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad's waist. Bad put his arms around Skeppy's neck. The kiss got a little sloppy because both were unable to stop smiling like crazy. Skeppy was about to go a little further when-  
"BAM!" The door slammed open.

A loud voice yelled from the entrance of the house, "Oh! Badboyhalo where are you! I'm here for your daily dose of me!" 

They heard fast footsteps and before they knew it, in came barging in a man with a lute one hand and a flower in another. 

" Bad! Where are y-", the strange man stopped in his tracks questioning what he just observed.

"Mr. Quackity! Oh gosh I forgot you were visiting today!"

Bad immediately detached himself from Zak and approached the other.

" Who is this Bad?" Skeppy asked with confusion in his voice.

" Zak let me introduce you to Mr. Quackity. He has been my friend for a very long and he visits me very often."

Bad then turned to Quackity.

"Mr. Quackity! Look I made a new friend! His name is Zak." He exclaimed whilst smile.

" Nice to know Bad..."   
Quackity stared warily Skeppy.

Skeppy immediately knew he didn't like this guy one bit.   
"Uhm, I think I'm gonna go,"

"No, stay!" Bad basically half shouted. He didn't want Skeppy to leave yet. He had just met him! 

Skeppy smiled when he heard how desperate Bad was.  
"Don't worry, I'll come back another time. Preferably when this 'Mr.Quackity' isn't here." 

Bad was still upset, but let him leave. As Skeppy was leaving, he heard Bad say,  
"Why hello Prince Quackity, what do you need?"

"Prince?" Skeppy immediately asked turning back to look at Bad.

"Yeah, I'm Prince Quackity of Cedar Rapids, is there a problem?" Quackity said with arrogance in his voice.

"Quackity be nice!"

"Hmph fine only for you,"  
Bad smiled. 

Skeppy was surprised how much power Bad had over this supposed Prince. He made a note to self to get some research on this 'Cedar Rapids' and left.  
Bad sighs, not knowing why his friend Mr. Quackity seemed so annoyed by Zak's presence. 

"Mr. Quackity?" Bad asks and looks at Quackity.

"Yes Bad?" Quackity looks at bad back and stares at him in pure confusion. 

"Zak is a really good person, you shouldn't treat him like that, okay?" Bad says with a sweet voice. 

"Uh... What are you talking about? I treated him so well! " Quackity says with crossed arms.

Bad knows there's no winning this conversation, "Hmph fine, forget it,"

Skeppy returns back to his castle.   
"Prince, why are you holding that filthy pot let me get rid of that for you." One of the servants approached him.

"That will not be nessecessary, thank you" Skeppy says as he immediately goes to his chambers and placing the pot on his bedstand. He goes to his office and calls some of his more trustworthy knowledgeable servants.   
"Have you guys ever heard of 'Cedar Rapids'?"  
"Yes, it's not a very big kingdom but it is growing. It could be a potential threat in the future if it keeps on growing this fast." 

"How many nukes do we have?"

"Your highness, nukes are very expensive and we only have a limited amount."

"I don't care. Nuke it." 

Another servant spoke up, "Sir, you can't be so ruthless in your desicions."

"You said that it might be a potential threat, so it's best that we eliminate it," 

The servants looked at each other with nervousness.   
"Yes sir," one of them said as they all bowed down and exited the room.

Several hours passed since that conversation and Skeppy started to regret what he had done. Why had he done that? He barely even knew Bad and Quackity? Quackity hadn't even done anything to him?

So why.... Why did he feel this way? 

Was this jealously?  
No.... it couldn't be...

As he pondered the subject in his mind, one of his advisors knocked on his door.

"My prince! Your request has been fulfilled! A report will be sent to you detailing the events that took place. I will now take my leave. Do you have any questions in mind Prince Skeppy?"

His heart dropped. The realization of what he had done put great weight on his soul.

"No.... That will be all... Thank you. You may now leave."

What was he going to do now?

I'll just try to forget about it and make things better with Quackity.   
"Yeah... That's what I'll do..."

A couple days go by, and Skeppy decides to go back and visit Bad. He had so much stress on his shoulders and he thought some time with Bad could calm him down. He gets his horse and goes to his cottage core. *Knock Knock  
Bad opens the door and is surprised.

"Hey Zak! What's up?"

Zak smiles and hugs Bad burrying his head in his shoulder. "Nothing, just wanted to see your pretty face again,"

"Aww Za-"

"Hey Bad, who's at the door?" Quackity says coming up from behind.

Zak is surprised and unwraps his arms around Bad. Bad immediately missing the warmth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Bad says, looking at Quackity.

"Some bitch decided to nuke my kingdom, and now we're broke. We're entering poverty and I have no where else to stay." You can hear the hatred in Quackity's voice. 

Bad walks over to Quackity and puts his hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't worry, we'll find the culprit and we won't spare them." 

Zak gulps, very worried. Quackity walks over to the couch and sits on it, closing his eyes needing a breather. Bad looks at Skeppy.

"Everything okay? You look nervous."

"Yeah I'm fine." Skeppy says lying. He doesn't know what he feels for Bad, but he knows he likes the feeling of when their together and doesn't want him to hate him. 

"Come we can lounge on the sofa," Bad says as he motions over to the sofa, and goes to sit down on the other sofa that Quackity's not on.

Once they are seated, an awkward silence comes into play. The tension between Skeppy and Quackity is so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Daggers are shot between their stares and small hand gestures express more than words could.

Badboyhalo, of course, is oblivious to all of this.  
"Why are you guys so quiet? I know! We could play icebreakers to get to know each other better!", Bad exclaimed with stars in his eyes, " What do you guys think? Zak? Mr. Quackity?"

Both aforementioned men paused their staring competition and gave their attention to the "bad boy" that asked them.

"Sure....", said Skeppy

And then as if a force of nature compelled him. He turned his gaze back to Quackity who had the biggest( and dumbest in his opinion) smile covering his entire face.

Quackity in the most dramatic fashion replied, "Anything for you, my dearest Badboyhalo. I would cross all seven seas for you and defeat the worst of demons in your honor!"

He then approached Bad, knelt on one knee, and kissed his hand. Giving him a quick wink before returning to his seat. As he walked back, he sent a devious smirk to Skeppy.

Bad just started to mumble in the most flustered manner possible and Skeppy...  
Well, Skeppy was royally pissed off.

At least now, he had a reason to dislike him.

Bad calmed down and cleared his throat, " Thank you very much Mr. Quackity for the kind gesture, but you don't have to sacrifice so much for me..." 

"Anything for a cutie like you," Quackity responded nonchalantly.

"Let's just... get started now..." Zak muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Or, we can sit here and compliment Bad all day," Quackity said with a cheeky grin.

"Quackity...you're being so nice," Bad said with a light blush on his face.

Zak saw that he was blushing and pouted. Bad saw that he was jealous and giggled. Bad then walked over to the sofa Skeppy was sitting on and sat next to him, grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulder. Finally, giving him a little peck on his cheek, smiling. This made Skeppy happy. He then returned the kiss to his forehead. 

Quackity couldn't help but smile at the two. He didn't actually like Bad they had been friends for years. He just likes teasing this "Zak" guy. He hears the way Bad talks about Zak when Zak's not around. He speaks with love and he just wants to make sure Zak won't break his heart. 

They then continued to have a good conversation. Getting to know more about each other. Zak eventually gave a final peck to Bad's lips and then they both walked to the door. 

Skeppy then said, "I promised you, I'd give you something when I saw you next time," as he fiddled with his hands

Bad gasped, "Zak! You don't have to. You're presence is enough."

"You're too kind," Zak said. Smiling widely.

Zak reached his hand in his pocket and grabbed   
something and took it out, Bad's eyes widened.

"Zak! No! You don't have to give me that. That's probably so expensive. I can't accept it."

Zak grabbed Bad's hand and placed it in his hand. "Keep it, a little promise that I'll come back again. When you miss me , look at it." Bad smiled. Giving Zak one final kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Zak, I can't even say how much I appreciate this. I hope you come again."

"I promise, Bye Bad!" Skeppy said as he walked out of the house and got on his horse. He then returned to his castle. He really needed that break. 

A couple hours later, Quackity is sleeping and Bad is looking out the window. Holding the gift Zak gave him. He smiled.

"Wherever you are right now, I...I-," Now he was confused. Was this what was called love? He had only heard of it in fairy tales. He didn't believe in love. Was this how it felt to be in love? Was love missing someone all the time? Was love the feeling he felt when Zak would kiss him? What was love? He didn't know. Whatever love is, him and Zak will learn together.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa Hi! This is my first fanfic, my friend and I wrote it together. I hope you guys like it! What do you think the gift is at the end?? I state it in the story owo. My twt is @Airjar08 and @Zuli_owo , I hope whoever is reading this (probably no one) likes it. It's supposed to not make some sense here and there like the nuke part and how their relationship is so rushed. This is just for fun and writing practice, I don't actually ship them. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
